Triceratops
Triceratops is a large ceratopsian (horned and frilled herbivorous dinosaur) that lived in North America; it was one of the most abundant animals about 68-65 million years ago, during the end of the Cretaceous period. It lived alongside Tyrannosaurus rex and was among its main prey. However, unlike other dinosaurs that relied on speed to escape this fearsome predator, Triceratops was well equipped to face T-rex and even, to fight it off. Armed with one meter long horns (probably even longer with their protective, sharp sheats that don't fossilize), and a parrot like beak with an incredibly strong bite force, Triceratops is often regarded as being one of the most dangerous herbivorous dinosaurs in Jurassic Park and also, in real life. It could measure up to 8-9 meters long and weigh 6-12 tons, being larger than an elephant and heavier than an average T-rex. More real-life information: Triceratops at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Series Triceratops appears in the novels and all three movies. It was also the most famous dinosaur for a long time, second only to T-rex; today, it is likely that Velociraptor has claimed that title. Triceratops also appears in many toy lines and games. Jurassic Park film The group met up with park veterinarian Gerry Harding, who was taking care of a sick Triceratops, explaining to the group that he just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. While Grant and Malcolm marveled at the sight, Ellie managed to figure out that the Triceratops had gotten sick from ingesting a toxic plant. Triceratops was the size of an elephant, with the truculent stance of a rhino. The horns above each eye curved four feet into the air, looking almost like inverted elephant tusks. A third, rhino-like horn was located near the nose, above the animal's beak-like snout. Unlike other dinosaurs, Triceratops couldn't see very well. They were nearsighted, much like the rhinos of today, and tended to be surprised by sudden movements. They'd charge the tour jeeps if they were close enough to see it but the tracks were located a safe distance away. On Isla Nublar, males would kill each other in fights for dominance and had to be separated into groups smaller than six. Triceratops have a fan-shaped crest behind their heads, made of solid bone, and is very strong. Despite their appearance, they are actually quite docile. They form relationships with their handlers, much like Indian elephants, and will allow themselves to be petted. They particularly like to be scratched in the hindquarters. All Triceratops seen so far have been brown in color. Originally, a baby Triceratops was supposed to appear in the film, but was cut at the last minute. The baby would reappear in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Many animals were herded along a game trail and eventually captured by the InGen Hunters, and a bull Triceratops was among those captured. Once freed by Nick and Sarah, he attacked the the hunters camp, along with the rest of the released dinosaurs. Among the captured dinosaurs a baby Triceratops was seen. Jurassic Park III A herd of Triceratops is seen very briefly at beginning during in which the plane flies above the herd of grazing animals which includes Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus. Jurassic Park inspired games *''Triceratops'' appears in most Jurassic Park games such as the ones based on the 1993 film. *''Triceratops'' appears in many games based on The Lost World: Jurassic Park, such as the console game as an enemy in the raptor and T-rex levels. In the arcade game the player must rescue one from being eaten by two raptors. If the player(s) succeed they will go to the next chapter. If they failed, the players must fend off more raptors. In the SEGA Genesis game it will only attack if it was hurt, or if there were carnivores nearby. *''Triceratops'' appears in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. *''Triceratops'' is a playable character in Warpath: Jurassic Park. *''Triceratops'' is a five-star dinosaur in the popular video game, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. It can be found in the Hell Creek Site B fossil formation. Triceratops is the only herbivore that needs security higher than "low", as it requires "medium" security fences. It will charge Land Cruisers and kill large carnivores. It is the game's most robust herbivore. Also it can go into "Death Duels" with Tyrannosaurus. Sometimes, the Tyrannosaurus wins, but other times the Trike wins. There are two ways T-rex can be killed by Triceratops. One way is to stab the T-rex repeatedly until the beast falls over and dies, which is common when herds of this animal stab the Tyrannosaurus together. Another way that T-rex can be killed by a Trike is by impaling, in which a Tyrannosaurus stomps on the head shield of the Triceratops-but the Trike impales the Tyrannosaurus through the chest before the T-rex can bite the area behind the neck. *In Jurassic Park III: Park Builder, Triceratops is nr. 101 of the Herbivore Threes. Triceratops Lhorn ''is nr. 102 of the Herbivore Threes. *''Triceratops will appear in Telltale's upcoming game Jurassic Park: The Game. Gallery File:Mother_and_Baby_Triceratops.jpg|Mother Triceratops protecting her offspring. T-Rex vs Trike JP Telltale.jpg|Trike vs. T-Rex in Jurassic Park: The Game. Tumblr_lk40vxInVJ1qhsdu1.jpg|Triceratops concept art. Tumblr_lk400xA1oF1qhsdu1.jpg|Triceratops concept art. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Ellie Sattler and Alan Grant care for an ill Triceratops Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:1993 Category:1997 Category:2001 Category:1994 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2011 Category:1990 Category:1995 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy